Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to magnetic resonance image data acquisition and magnetic image resonance image data acquisition apparatus (e.g. MRI scanners).
Description of the Prior Art
The motion of patients or other subjects, within an MRI scanning apparatus is a significant source of artefacts in the resulting magnetic resonance image acquired from the subject. For example, up to 60% of clinical neurological examinations can typically be adversely affected by this problem. This can result in many image data acquisition scans having to be repeated to obtain good data to replace the motion-corrupted data previously acquired. The result of this is that more time, and money is spent on image data acquisition, and more discomfort is felt by patients, than would otherwise be the case.
Hence a method and apparatus for magnetic resonance image data acquisition, which is able to account for subject/patient motion, is highly desirable.